


Stutter

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cicero has already learned that disobeying the Listener comes at a price, but it still hurts every time he must pay it. The Jester botches a contract kill due to his theatrics, and Chac the Listener does not hesitate to chastise him. But however angry he may seem, there's always time left in the day to forgive and forget. (M!DB/Cicero porn with plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> ((for new readers, Sorry for all the errors in tenses, I have trouble conjugating syntax in every language I know. ))  
> Takes place a while after the DB settle in Dawnstar and start anew with the Listener as their leader. Despite all odds, he's become smitten with the Keeper and his playful nature, and likewise the very emotionally unstable Cicero has a dearest friend for the first time in many years.

He hadn't been himself all day, it was definitely made apparent when Chac had roared, his powerful magic bringing an entire thatch-roofed house ablaze. He could hear Cicero capering from a few paces back, his high and nasal voice singsonging along the road while smoke billowed heavily into the sky. The contract was botched, several dead, all thanks to one knife-happy Jester that came along for the ride. 

“Down, down it goes, oh Mother, won't you be so proud!” Cicero was close to cackling, his eyes wide to take in the beauty of the blaze the elf had just set. “Faithful Cicero, once again completing contracts in the name of our sweet Lady,-”

“Cicero!” Chac yelled, cutting off the proud Imperial before he could dare finish “Let's go, and by the way, your kill-” the imposing Bosmer stood in the middle of the road, Cicero coming to a startled halt and looking confused. 

“My...Kill?” He asks, his ebony knife still mottled with blood. The Listener's eyes where hard and his voice harder. 

“It was messy. Because of you, I had to burn that house down. I didn't want to have to do that, you know.” Cicero's love of theatrics may have gotten the better of him, but didn't everyone love to set a good inferno now and again? Clearly, Chac was not amused and it showed. 

“It's just another pain in my ass to deal with later, when the guards find out.” Leading so many lives grew exhausting, every action bore consequences and Cicero's bloody contract left a crimescene too unreal to cover up. 

“But, Cicero was-”

“No, not another word from you.” Listener ordered, and faithful Cicero could do nothing but silently obey. His lips pursed tight behind his own palm, He couldn't have looked more taken aback. But it was such a beautiful kill, the way he'd split that woman's gut like a bag of snakes was nothing short of a masterpiece. Chac cursed in a foreign tongue, turning around and lugging a heavy pack onto his horse while he climbed atop. His dreads feel too heavy and he felt like grinding his teeth behind all the irritation. 

“Can't wait to get home and take these damn boots off.” Chac huffed, Cicero's mind racing and his heart broken while he followed with his horse behind, silent. He lived to please the Mother and now the Listener, and seeing such good work fall short, to be chastised by the mer he so dutifully worshiped.. Cicero couldn't disguise the intense frown on his face. The intense rush of joy he felt finishing that contract had been stolen from him and now there was just a pit of emptiness in his mind where it once was. 

“Hrrnkk..” Cicero snorts, pulling his black cloak up over his elfish face. The Listener is mad, and it's his fault yet again. How he continued to elude keeping the Listener satisfied was maddening, to say the least. What a fool he truly is.. Cicero followed silently, choosing to hide himself away.

He didn't like it when the tears chose to come as often as they did, especially when the Listener was so close, but by Sithis, he'd lost control of himself long ago. His fragile mind goes in circles around the kill, how he tried so hard to impress and entertain his beloved Listener, only to see him spew venom from his fanged mouth.

One behind the other, they rode in awkward silence, up so many hills before arriving to Chac's lakeside house. Falkreath mist was heavy in the night, and Cicero dismounted his horse while Chac cursed and sorted through his keys. 

“Blasted, ugh, which one- ah, here. no. ah!” Cicero's leather-clad legs where shivering in the night, fingers pinning down the hood of his Dark Brotherhood armor tight across the bridge of his nose. Cicero was frustrated still, and had a mind to storm his way to a corner of the house and just sleep until he could find the heart to get over it all. 

When the door opened, it was cold and dark inside, and much smaller than he'd remembered. For a place called Lakeside Manor, it was awfully quaint. 

“I'll get some hot water going to wash up, Cicero, get me more wood.” 

Cicero's little feet stomped along the tile as he begrudgingly did as he was told, close to throwing the split logs onto the floor beside Chac's boots. They clatter, and the elf stumbles back in surprise.

“What is the matter with you!” Chac yells, his voice sending shivers of fear and anxiety down Cicero's spine. He was a terrifying mer, and the Keeper had every right to fear his power, just as he feared the Void. “Are you still mad about what I said?” Cicero was silent, and Chac didn't like how the Imperial cloaked himself.

“You're acting like a child again, and I already told you I'm done with it!” He scolds, pointing down the impish man “And take off that hood, we're not outside anymore.” 

Cicero didn't.

“I said, take it off.” Chac gritted his teeth, sometimes he'd rather deal with his toddler daughter's wailing than this. 

Cicero's gloved hands came to his hood, pulling it down and glaring at Chac with such disdain that he had to double-take. Only something was clearly not right- Cicero's painted eyes looked muddy, bloodshot from apparent time spent weeping that he failed to notice. The fair skin of his cheeks and lips where flushed red, and the fool of hearts was aware of all of this, cursing his complexion.

“FINE, it's OFF!” the Imperial's voice cracked, and sounded ragged.

“Oh...Cicero, I-” Chac sighed, seeing his bedraggled partner and feeling shame crop up behind his headache. Gods help him, he felt awful for being so nasty. “You know I don't like making you cry, I didn't mean to.” It was strange how life worked, after Chac had made it his goal to dry Cicero's tears, who knew he would become the cause of so many?

“It's just, you frustrate me, you see?” Cicero flinched when Chac brought his now bare hands to his shoulders, rubbing them tenderly. “My mind is in dark places, and I'm not hearing the music.” Cicero stared up at Chac and could just weep again at the mere sight of him. Cicero hated the idea of failing him, even when everything in his heart told him otherwise. He had a mind to tell the elf to can his excuses, but the Keeper was faithful, and patient as well. 

“Alright, Listener.” He pouts, arms crossed in discomfort. His burning eyes fluttered when the caretaker elf placed a forgiving kiss to his forehead, pulling away to continue removing his armor. He still wasn't happy about it though.

“And I'll tell you the truth, it was a good kill, just very messy.” Relief came like a trickling stream to Cicero, feeling the tenseness in his bones ease little by little. Warmth and firelight warmed their skin as both men chose to undress, sitting on wooden chairs around the fire as a pot heated water. It was sickeningly quiet, and neither had the will to talk. Cicero's nervous eyes darted back and forth from the water to the Listener, back to the water. 

They towel-bathed in silence, but Chac couldn't help but break the awkwardness.

“Ugh, I can't reach my legs, Cicero. Do it for me,” Chac sighs, leaning his back against the chair, stretching his bare feet towards the flickering fire. Cicero did as he was told, gathering and ringing hot water through a washcloth and kneeling before his Listener. 

Feeling hazy and finally able to relax, Chac's void-black eyes watch Cicero's every move while the man bathed his legs. He enjoyed the feeling of Cicero's hands made soft by oils, rubbing soap and water into his skin. Cicero gulps with effort, bloodshot eyes darting up to the Listener's face to between his legs. To both of their surprise, he could see the elf's cock darken and grow as the slighter man bathed his listener. 

“So..Listener, you're stressed?” Cicero asks, his voice just a bit croaky. Chac had his eyes on the bare, tapered fingers that ran the washcloth over his legs. Thoughts floundered around in the Imperial's head all the while watching the elf's cock stiffen. The elf feigned a furrowed look of innocence when Cicero simply stared, unable to say anything.

“You could say that, yes. I've got plenty of things on my plate and I can't finish it all in time.” Chac reached his hand down and brought it to Cicero's freckled shoulder, idly touching him while growing harder. It still boggled the Imperial's mind that his touch and face brought this about, how for so long he'd been ridiculed, only to meet someone who found him beautiful regardless of what life has done to him.

The thought alone raised his spirits.

“Cicero wants to make amends, if there's anything he can..help you with.” He didn't bother to look away from the member that rested atop the elf's hairy stomach, Sithis, there wasn't anything else he could possibly be more intrigued by. 

“Huh, what's that supposed to mean? You want to suck my cock so I won't be mad at you?” Cicero flinched, the inquisitive look being brought to nothing but a face of pure guilt. Chac leaned up in his chair and touched Cicero's bare chest. “You know normally I wished it worked that way, but that's not how it works, Cicero.” 

The Imperial brought his hand up and rested it at the inside of the elf's thigh, seeing his cock flinch. He didn't think to do anything but joke at their situation. “Are you saying you don't want it, or-” He paused, and Chac studied his face. That tearful look, light on his fire-red hair. Pretty, in his eyes.

“Well, I'm not going to say _no_.” Chac admits, and Cicero laughed for the first time since the kill. It felt good, especially when Chac laughed too. A tightness in his chest everpresent with the Listener felt like it was lifting. 

“And Cicero never said anything about, achem,” he eyed the elf's impatient erection with a skeptic look “Sucking your _cock_.” he danced his fingers towards it, and felt his immense heat soon in the palm of his hand. Chac purred and leaned himself back in his chair, sporting a clever grin. Cicero couldn't help but be drawn closer, moving to sit between the elf's spread knees. The smooth sole of Chac's foot traced up his slender leg, and left goosebumps in its wake.

“But Cicero is feeling generous, lucky Listener.” He gave the shaft a testing few tugs, running his fingers through the short, wiry hairs on Chac's stomach. He felt a grateful raise in his hips, and Cicero's heart started to beat like mad- By Sithis, every faint reaction he drew from the elf was like candy.

“So very lucky” he purred, wrapping his legs around the little Imperial between them. He saw the way Cicero snuggled himself up against his thigh, red hair tickling his stomach and a playful look in his eye that Chac was happy to see. He caught Cicero's chin with his thumb and guided his pointed face to look him in the eye.

“Mmm” Chac purred again, flashing a cheeky smile “Pretty Cicero.” He wasn't lying, it made the jester grin like mad before guiding his cock up towards his face. He felt the elf's rapid pulse, and wrapped his lips around the crown so quickly that the Bosmer gasped. It was warmth and heat from then on, the elf leaned back and let beaded dreads spill across his shoulders.

Cicero aimed to please, kept his pretty head of red hair bobbing up and down while he pressed the flat of his tongue against his cock. The elf's legs draped around his torso and caressed his sides all the while the Imperial pleased him, it felt like he was being stroked and hugged- Cicero felt more confident as he moaned along with Chac.

Chac's low thrum of groans became wanting, seeing Cicero's dark eyes flicker up and watch him as he twisted and turned in pleasure. The elf was thick and insistent, hitting the back of his throat as he willingly swallowed him down until tears came to his eyes once more. 

Falling deeper and deeper into his need, Chac couldn't turn away from the staring match that had become of Cicero and him. The Imperial's eyes simply enchanted him, and seeing them so flush and his mouth and hands wrapped around his cock like that.. He knew he needed more. Cicero choked, recoiling and sputtering for air while Chac threw his head back and sighed aloud. 

“You're fucking good at that.” Sweat was beading up as he allowed the Imperial a break, eying his pretty flushed lips. The ginger coughed and wiped his chin along the back of his hand. Cicero thanked him, feeling his heart up in his throat among other things. 

“But do you know what would make me very happy?” He started, tracing the arch of his foot along Cicero's thigh “And maybe it will make you happy too,” He reached down and took Cicero's smaller hands into his own, seeing the mad gleam of devotion in his eye.

“Anything to please the great and powerful Listener.” Cicero could feel Chac's grip on his hands become that much tighter, feeling himself be pulled up from his knees. The elf had him in his grasp, and the Imperial was instantly excited to be there. 

“Why don't you take that pretty ass and have a seat right here.” Chac enjoyed the way Cicero giggled as he was hoisted by the hips into Chac's waiting lap. The Imperial reached behind and ran his fingertips up the elf's modest length, his legs already quivering and spread far apart before him. 

“”Oh, what comes next I wonder?” Cicero snickers, turning a dashing shade of pink, mewling quietly to the feeling of the eager member bobbing between his cheeks. 

“Well, we'll both be coming in due time,” Chac retorts, and he laughed along with the Jester, feeling the heavy mood slowly lift. “But in the meantime, get me wet.” The master elf chose to lay back and watch, pleased to see Cicero squirm in anticipation while spitting in his palm and working it against his cock. 

“Be kind to sweet Cicero” He heard Cicero plea, a practiced submission in his voice that got Chac rock hard. The Imperial's brow furrowed as he guided the elf's cock to his waiting hole, his own thighs spread and hugging the seated elf. “He's so very tender” Gods, Chac loved the look those eyes gave him. Such a momentary fragility that he held in his very hands. Cicero was brought to choking cries as he lowered himself over the elf's waiting cock. 

Everything was brought down to the intense heat, the submissive yelps of pain from his mad partner. Chac groaned in excitement seeing Cicero grow red and livid in his lap, his pink hole taking his cock without mercy until he is hilted deep inside. Cicero's insides gripped him tightly, the Imperial's head thrown back and reeling in sensations.

“Listener, I'm..augh!” Cicero was breathless, it felt raw and invasive inside of him, And the Listener was not patient today, not one bit. As soon as Chac knew the Imperial could take it, he started to give hard. Cicero's pain-rattled cries where so high and gods, so feminine in the elf's mind. It was a rare treat to hear such honesty from anyone, and who better than Cicero to give it to him?

“Ngh! Guh..Cicero can't” he babbles, holding himself up on Chac's knees by his shaking arms, his pale thighs apart and displayed before the Listener. It hurt so badly at first, but Chac could only smile because Cicero's cock proved otherwise; weeping with need and bobbing between his spread legs. 

“You can take it. I know you can,” He threatens, feeling the tiny man's body clench around him. His thrusts where shallow yet insistent, Cicero feeling that stabbing pain become so pleasantly numb. Soon he was mewling with every drive of Chac's hips, bucking down onto the elf's cock. 

“ _Brava, Listener!_ ” Cicero cursed, flushed red from the chest up, feeling himself being fucked by such a powerful beast of a man. He couldn't control himself, his desire making him reach out and take the elf by his stubbled throat. Chac snarled, felt those tapered fingers wrap around his neck and squeeze, Cicero holding on for dear life when he struck the dragon inside Chac. 

Chac's hands bruised the Imperial's narrow hips as he drove them down onto his cock, forcing Cicero to take him deeper, as deep as he could possibly get. Cicero's heart thrilled, his core sang with pleasure as the elf struck the spot so hard he was seeing stars. His moaning was loud, so real, being used by the Listener so roughly felt amazing and it showed. He rode the wild elf until he could take it no longer.

“Please,” He begged in between throttling his dear Listener, feeling the cock swelling inside him “Please let me cum, I've been good, haven't I?” Chac smiled through his seething breath, listening to Cicero's weak babbles and watching his perfect cock leak with excitement.

The elf's deft fingers reach between them and wrap tight around Cicero's length, hearing his cries sharpen. “You've been so very good.” Cicero's hands moved to hug the elf he loved so dearly. He couldn't help the whimpers that escaped his lips as Chac jacked him silly, at a pace as quick as his driving hips. 

“How do you want it?”

“-faster!” 

Chac may have had an aching back, but he gladly obeyed Cicero's request. The Imperial's back arched as he drove himself roughly down onto his cock before thrusting into his waiting hand, and their chair was skittering along the floor. Pleasure started in his center but spread soon down to his legs, his fingers clenched into Chac's dreads and his toes curled tight. “Like that!” 

Chac felt like sinking his teeth into the Imperial's smooth throat, seeing him throw his hair back and reel in pleasure as he came closer and closer. “Cicero,” he breathed, seeing the madman lock eyes with him, his freckled cheeks red. “Sweet Cicero” He always thought it was a beautiful name.

He could take it no longer, Cicero erupting into a symphony of shaking moans, orgasm starting in his very core and making his body tremble hard. Chac reveled in the sound, driving Cicero home as the madman's entire world came down to nothing but his climax, his livid cock shooting hard across Chac's collar. Cicero's epicene cries rattled in his elven ears, growing harder and impatient inside his clenching hole.

“Fuck,” Chac's thrusts became jagged, and wanting “I love the way you moan” He had to praise, hoping that Cicero wouldn't go silent. The Imperial shivered and cried, pushing back and riding hard until Chac became undone. Cicero stared in fascination, the masculine beauty of Chac's face becoming twisted with pleasure. 

His cries spurred him on, fucking Cicero roughly until the orgasm he staved off came like a rushing wave. The artist bucked and growled, teeth bared as he emptied himself deep inside the Imperial who could do nothing more than moan. Cicero always reveled in the thought, blushing madly with relief seeing that he was able to make the Listener cum again. Every time, it always felt like it might just be the last time.. Cicero made a mental note never to forget that face. 

“Gods, what a relief.” He gasped, feeling the Imperial lay himself down against the elf, who went flaccid at a pleasantly slow pace. It still felt good, feeling him inside when it didn't hurt a bit. Cicero wrapped his shaking legs around Chac's and clung tight.

“Waited a long time for Cicero, hmm?” Strange, after sex, the Jester sounded so strangely calm. Normal, even. He loved to hear it.

“Oh you bet.” Chac leaned his head over and gave the resting ginger a kiss on his temple. “You know how I get whenever you're around, love.” Cicero hoped his dear Mother wouldn't scorn him, but he did fall for the Listener, quite madly. How could he not have? How could anyone not, When he treats you like a prince? Cicero didn't think twice to lean in and kiss him back, eagerly. 

“So..you're not mad?” he gazed with russet brown eyes. 

“Pft, no!” He said, playful but true “and you've certainly won me over since then, so let's drop the whole subject.” the elf's fingers brush across Cicero's aging face, tucking loose strands of red hair behind his little ear. Cicero's smile was beaming and bright this time around, and Chac had to quell that feeling of guilt that wanted to gnaw it's way out. 

The elf eased the small man's body up until his flaccid cock fell free, smiling to hear Cicero's little whimper behind closed lips. Chac took his slight frame into his arms and placed Cicero on the seat, going to stand on shaky legs. 

“Now stay right there, and let Listener clean you up.” Cicero's eyes followed the elf's messy collarbone as the Listener kept him, taking his turn to run the wet washcloth over Cicero's sweating skin. Cicero giggled when Chac couldn't help but take the man's calf into his hands, kissing his slender ankle. It made the elf happy when he made Cicero laugh, it was easy to do.

Chac wiped himself down and eyed the bed, looking tired but satisfied. “I'm tired, and I already know you're tired, so let's call it a night and count the coin tomorrow morning.” Cicero squeaked when the strong elf lifted him clean off the bed, being carried like a cackling bride across the stone floor.

“Now lay here, and don't you dare get up again.” He joked, laying the slight Imperial onto the bed, throwing the thick cotton covers over his naked body. 

“Faithful Cicero won't move an inch.” 

“Good boy. I'll be in shortly.” Cicero narrowed his eyes with exhaustion as he watched his Listener cull the fire, relocking his front door. The listener carried himself naked so proudly, as he should, the Imperial's eyes locked on his flawless elven backside. Chac was used to being stared at, and he liked Cicero's gaze. 

“Ok, make room for me.” The elf climbed into the bed, Cicero grinning madly when beaded dreadlocks fell and hung over him as Chac crawled atop him. The jester threw his arms around his warm body, burying his eyes against Chac's neck. By Sithis, he couldn't describe how good it felt to embrace a warm, living body, after what feels like a lifetime spent crying of loneliness. 

“Are you comfortable?” He asked, shaking Cicero from thought. He nodded with a smile, and Chac wriggled his hairy body up against the supine Imperial. “Good, because I don't plan on moving until morning,” He laughed, the bass of his voice humming through Cicero's chest. 

“Then stay right where you are,” Cicero's voice came down small, mousy. He couldn't think of a better place for him to be. 

“Goodnight, Cicero.” Chac seemed to fall asleep only minutes later, Cicero tiredly watching the last licks of flame come from the burning embers, darkness catching all corners of the house. His arms remained tight around the elf's scarred body, holding tight as if he would disappear at any moment.

That night, Cicero dreamed of love, and Chac dreamed of his family.

The family that Cicero had no clue about.

**Author's Note:**

> _you'd want to hide your children from Cicero too_


End file.
